christian_metalfandomcom-20200213-history
Warlord (Oregon)
Warlord was a doomcore band based out of Portland, Oregon in the United States. The band formed in 1997, following the disbanding of Catechuman, a project formed from members of Fuse of Ire and Mr. Bishop's Fist. In 1999, the band disbanded, as the members were beginning to raise their families. History Warlord formed in 1997, following the disbanding of a project called Catechuman. Before Catechuman, however, the band members were known for projects Mr. Bishop's Fist and Fuse of Ire. Catechuman was planning on continuing and were moving to Oregon. Nathan, the band's vocalist, was on his way, but his car broke down, while Jonathan Ford, the band's bassist, was offered the opportunity to stay with the members of Roadside Monument. Ricky Rodgers and Timothy Henderson were the last two remaining members of the band and performed one final show with the band, under the comedic name of The Kentuckymen.Henderson, Timothy (April 19, 2015). "Timothy Henderson of Warlord (Mr. Bishop's Fist)". As The Story Grows Podcast. Interview with Travis Turner and Stephen Sarro. Retrieved on September 25, 2018. The two decided to form the new project, hiring Brian Fletchner on as Guitarist and Backing Vocalist and added Jonathan Ford to record Bass and Guest Vocals for the band's debut self-titled release. The band was originally supposed to record and release a 7", following their signing to Solid State Records, being one of their first acts, alongside Strongarm and Living Sacrifice.Pettersson, Eric (October 6, 2007). "Interview: Brian Fletchner (Quiver Society, Pilgrims, ex-Warlord)". Indie Vision Music. Retrieved on September 25, 2018. However, the band got over-ambitious and recorded what became a four-song 26 minute EP, rather and than a two-song 8-minute 7".Huey, Steve. "Warlord - Warlord". AllMusic. Retrieved on September 25, 2018. Following the EP's release, Phil Smith joined the band on Bass. In 1998, Fletchner departed from the band, following the band's national tour with Training For Utopia. However, instead of replacing him, the band continued on with the lineup they had. The band recorded a new album, titled Rock the Foe Hammer. The album came out through Solid State Records with 12 tracks on the album. Another was recorded, however, it was not released with the album, for unknown reasons. Following the release, the band disbanded, as they were starting their families. In 2015, the band recorded a new track, to help with Henderson's medical disease, which is believed to be fibromyalgia. The track, titled "Set Sail To The Kingdom!", was released in 2017, through We Bear The Scars, which was released by Veritas Vinyl. There was set to be a song that was not released on Rock the Foe Hammer on the compilation, however, due to complications, the track was not on the listing.Jones, Brandon (October 5, 2017). "We Bear The Scars Compilation (Featuring a Collection of Old and New Bands Alike)". Indie Vision Music. Retrieved on September 25, 2018. The track was featured alongside Living Sacrifice, Deathbed Atheist, Death Therapy and Maranatha. Members Last Known Lineup * Ricky Rodgers - Vocals, Lead Guitars (1997-1999, 2015) * Phil Smith - Bass (1997-1999, 2015) * Timothy Henderson - Drums (1997-1999, 2015) Former * Brian Fletchner - Rhythm Guitars (1997-1998) Fill-in * Jonathan Ford - Bass (1997) Timeline Discography Studio album * Rock the Foe Hammer (1999) EP * Warlord (1997) Singles * "Set Sail to the Kingdom" (2015) Compilation appearances * "The Quest" - 4th Anniversary Box Set (1997) * "The Quest" - Songs From the Penalty Box (1997) * "A Knife in the Dark" - This Is Solid State Vol. One (1999) * "Internal Combustion" - 10 Anniversary Box Set (2003) * "Set Sail to the Kingdom" - We Bear the Scars (2017) References Category:Doom Metal Bands Category:Hardcore Bands Category:Hardcore Punk Bands Category:Christian Hardcore Bands Category:Christian Metal Bands Category:Doomcore Bands Category:Sludge Metal Bands Category:Solid State Records artists Category:United States Bands